Talk:One Minute Brawl 31:Blaze VS Io/@comment-26339499-20151229043828/@comment-25805375-20151229060726
Thanks. But I did forget to mention why Io won. Io won because of a few things: 1.Io has more runes than Blaze has firepower.(No pun intended) 2.Airion and Celeste, on their own, could beat Blaze. Together, Blaze would get wrecked. 3.Blaze may be able to turn half-spirit(Ending of the Silver episode of Sonic 06) but Airion and celeste both know the weaknesses of spirits. 4.Io commands more power than Blaze. While fire is a powerful weapon, it fails in comparison to opening a gateway to Hell to trap your foe there for all of eternity. 5.Blaze may have 3 forms, but Io has the power of the magic spirits. Since there is AT LEAST 1 million magic spirits, Io had at least 1 million power supplies she could borrow from. 6.The deciding factor was this, Io is made up off 3 spirits. In order to truly kill Io, you have to kill Io, Airion and Ceeste. Blaze may be able to turn half spirit, but she has no way to hurt one. If Blaze would have killed Io, Airion and Celeste teaming up would be, 9 times outta 10, enough to finish Blaze. I am just so glad that when Io called for help, it wasn't Axel that appeared. Silver would have gotten wrecked SOOOOOO badly. Instead, he has to fight Dalton. I don't know if I'll do the fight for OMB though. I could throw it in as a special fight. But I already have 2 special ones planned already... Hmmm... I could replace it with the one I was gonna do as a special. For a special OMB, should I do: Silver VS Dalton or Rudy VS Nick? Right now, it looks like Rudy would win He is one of only 2 people that have killed Yevon (The other was Vuxo) I would guess Mystic Nick would be enough. But Rudy is like half angel, half demon, half spirit, and half hedgehog. He has otherwordly powers. He can phase himself and objects out of reality. Not to mention his gun trumps the light sword. Simply put, if Rudy goes super, its over for Nick. As for Silver VS Dalton... Dalton fights close range while Silver fights long range. They are quite equal in all terms. Except intelligence. Silver has proven to have a brain that can give Tails and Eggman a run for their money. Simply put it like this: Shadow is the ultimate lifeform. Shadow was... programmed? Given? What ever. with all the knowledge of Mobius. Now, you're probably asking "What does this have to do with Silver"? I will explain that in a little bit. The point is, Shadow has all that knowledge. Now, this next part is just some speculation. But I do have reasons to speculate. When Gerald created Shadow, would it make sence to speculate that Gerald would want more ultimate lifeforms? (For Shadow to have kids) Know the reason I brought this up: The writer of the Archie Comics, Ian Flynn, has stated that "Silver's parents are most likely descendents of Shadow and AMY"!?!!? If that's true, it would explakn how Silver has a natural affinity for knowledge. Not to mention he is highly emotional about what he cares for.(Sounds like Amy a bit) Plus it seems likely that chaos manipulation could evolve into psychokinesis. Considering chaos control stops time similar to how psychokinesis stops movement. Its not too far fetched to think. So with Silver's intelligence advantage, he has the potential to beat Dalton. Dalton may hit harder, but knowledge is power. Knowledge of the past, present, and future? Thats a LOT of power right there. At the end, (it doesn't even matter) Silver would most likely get a lucky victory. Silver versus Dalton seems a lot more fair to me than Rudy versus Nick. While Rudy could kill Nick in 2-3 hits, Silver and Dalton could go at 2-3 hours. So for the sake of a more fair fight, I'm doing Silver VS Dalton for one of the specials. The other? A BATTLE ROYALE! I got tired of just 1 on 1 fights and the occasional handicap fights. So instead of doing a pushover fight like the last special(Dawn VS Vuxo) I am doing an 8 way battle royale. As for who's in it, I won't ssy yet.